


【all耀】星辰裙摆（上）

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu





	【all耀】星辰裙摆（上）

※伊耀＋普耀

※ABO设定下的娱乐圈paro

※纯开车产物，剧情逻辑为零，请勿深究

※多人车预警

※女装预警

※靠美色和钱权为所欲为、和多人同时保持关系的渣耀和被美色蒙蔽双眼的其他人预警

↑↑请确保以上没有任何一点引发不适再往下拉

费里西安诺在收到来自王耀的私人聚会邀请函的时候，感到相当受宠若惊。

毕竟他此前只在一个大型的晚宴上远远地见过王耀一面。

当时，他作为第一次参与这种晚宴的新人只够资格站在人群的最外围——这还是他的经纪人多方打点，才能让他在这样大型的圈内聚会上露上一面——王耀则理所当然的是人群包围的中心。像龙卷风的风眼。在其他人热切攀谈着的时候，他只是一个人懒洋洋地坐在沙发上。

直到有人将聊天的话题小心翼翼地递到了他的跟前，试图与他说上几句话。

他所坐的位置正在厅里正中央巨大的水晶吊灯之下。

他微微抬起脸时，那带着一点点轻佻的笑意的面容，在如星芒般闪闪发亮的灯光下，越发显得明艳动人。

费里西安诺自那一夜过后，一连好几天，梦里都是王耀那张只带了几分笑意的美人脸。

只可惜，他见到王耀的时候，隔了太远，因此那张笑脸在梦里也是朦朦胧胧的，勾得他心里痒痒的。

如果对方不是娱乐圈两大巨头公司之一的老板，他或许还会抱着一线希望、尝试着追一追这个东方美人。但是在经纪人介绍了王耀的身份之后，哪怕是在梦里，他也从来没有想过会与他有更深一步的交集。他自知自己最大的长处可能就是脸和身材了，但是这两点在王耀面前可能根本不值一提，更不用说身份和地位上的差距了。

他的经纪人面对这个突如其来的消息，很明显也消化了好一会儿。

在王耀的助理给他打电话邀请费里西安诺参与这个小型私人晚会的时候，他为了证明自己清醒着，把自己的大腿都要掐紫了。

他所在的公司不过是一个小小的娱乐企业，所以他才会费尽心思把费里西安诺带入圈内聚会。尽管费里西安诺的才能和头脑不是他带过的最出众的，但是胜在脸好身材好。他确实希望能有贵人看上费里西安诺的外表，提携他一番，这样他的事业也能平步青云。但是他万万没想到，天上会突然砸下来这样一个大到遮天蔽日的巨饼。

虽然他也不明白当晚甚至没有直接和他们接触的王耀会是看上了这个意大利青年的哪个点，但是看看被王耀提携过的——模特基尔伯特·贝什米特、歌手亚瑟·柯克兰、演员安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，哪一个在当下不是红到炙手可热？

接下来的几天，费里西安诺被经纪人耳提面命了无数遍要在王耀面前好好表现，甚至还找了门路请了专人来为他指导礼仪和说话技巧。

不过只可惜，这些技巧费里西安诺并没有能用的上。

在私人聚会当晚，他才走进王耀的私人别墅，门口的接待在询问了他的名字之后，就引着他上了楼。

费里西安诺在跟着接待朝楼梯处走去的时候，就隐隐觉得有哪里不对劲。

聚会不应该在大厅和与大厅相连的后院吗？他看到大厅那边灯火通明，甚至都隐约听到了来自那儿的喧闹声。

但是他又说不出任何的质疑的话来，只能跟着接待上了楼。

接待在二楼的楼梯口停下了脚步：

“先生在走廊最内侧的房间里等您。”

费里西安诺心下一阵忐忑不安，但还是礼貌地道了谢，然后按照接待所指的方向，朝走廊深处走去。

走廊上的灯亮着，但每一扇房门都是紧闭着的。不同于楼下，二楼静悄悄的。

他踩在厚厚的毛毯上，走廊上甚至连他的脚步声都没有响起。

他一边朝着走廊尽头的房间走去，一边忍不住又想起了不久前才见过的那张明艳的笑脸，心脏飞快地跳动起来。

他在房门外站定的时候，有些紧张地握了握拳，而后才抬手轻轻地扣了扣门。

“门没锁，进来吧。”

是和那张美人脸相称的、令人浮想联翩的曼妙音色。

费里西安诺竭力克制住自己加速的心脏跳动，转动门把手推开了门。

这是一间卧室。

他第一眼就看到了侧坐在床边的王耀。

一时之间紧张得甚至都不知道该把手往哪里放。

这一次没有再隔着那些人群，他能够清晰的看见王耀的脸。

黑色柔软的长发简单的束在脑后，露出整张面容。

白玉雕琢般晶莹剔透的脸颊，透出一点恰到好处的薄粉。水红的嘴唇下微微露出白贝般的牙齿。长长的眼睫毛像是停在眼睫上的黑色蝴蝶，那双金色的眼瞳又如同灌了蜂蜜一般甜蜜。  
远比他梦中朦胧地带了一点笑意的那张面容更加明丽。

而且……

他今天的衣着更加令他移不开眼。

他穿了一条连衣裙。弧度恰到好处的圆领露出了他的锁骨和光洁的脖颈。裙子有着夜空般美丽的色泽，上面还点缀着无数打磨成星星形状的小钻石——尤其密集地连缀在裙摆上，发出如星辰般的熠熠闪光。满缀着宝石的褶边裙摆堪堪遮住一半的大腿。与裙子同色的深色丝袜紧紧地包裹着他笔直的小腿和膝盖，勾勒出他腿部的线条。丝袜上也有什么小小的碎钻在闪闪发亮。大腿上还系着同色吊袜带，在短而蓬的裙摆下若隐若现，那一圈紧扣的深色吊袜带越发衬得他大腿的肌肤白皙而柔嫩。

“别愣着了。过来吧。”

费里西安诺这才从眼前的景色中回过神来。

他有些手忙脚乱地关上了门，脑子里盘旋着无数乱七八糟的念头，紧张到同手同脚地走了过去。

裙摆上星星状的宝石的确熠熠闪耀。

但是比宝石更加光彩夺目的，是他流金般的眼瞳。

费里西安诺看着那张近在咫尺的美人脸，原本准备好的腹稿愣是一个字也记不起来了。

而且靠近了之后，他还能闻到他身上散发出的淡淡的香气。

——说不出是什么花或者什么果的香气。更像是omega身上才会特有的清香。

“坐吧。”

费里西安诺看着美人水红的嘴唇微微开合，差点失神没听见他在说些什么。

可是这儿没有椅子……是他想的那个意思吗……

他愣了愣，而后才试探着坐到了床边。屁股尖儿小心翼翼地沾了一点床边的坐着。

所以在王耀靠过来，推动他的肩膀时，他因为重心不稳立刻被推倒在了床上。

无论是搭在他肩上的如同白玉削成一般的手，还是近在咫尺的美人脸，还是几乎紧贴着他的身体，都……太近了……

费里西安诺感到一丝不真实的眩晕感。

王耀还在不安分地拿指尖划过他的胸口，金色流光辗转的眼瞳直直望入他的眼中：“那天晚上，你一直在盯着我看。”

他的动作轻轻的，指尖隔着西服衬衫，撩拨得费里西安诺的胸口痒痒的。

“对、对不起……”

他有些结结巴巴地道歉。

那天原来一直无知无觉地盯着王耀看吗……这也太不礼貌了……

他没有想到他的道歉使对方轻轻地笑了起来。

“真可爱。”

柔软的嗓音在他的耳边轻轻地吐出的字句，带着一点芬氲在他的耳畔缓缓散开。

王耀一边这样说着，一边低下头去亲吻在了他的嘴唇上。

他的嘴唇很柔软。

说不清是这样突如其来的夸奖，还是这个贴着嘴唇的亲吻，哪个更让费里西安诺觉得血气上涌一些。

在意大利人呆愣了片刻之后，试探性地想要主动张开口去舔弄他的唇舌，却是被他微微偏过头避开了。

王耀纤长的手指不轻不重地拂过他的脸颊：“别乱动。”他的指腹像白玉一般微微带着凉意。他安抚性地摸了摸，像是在抚摸某种温顺的小动物，“这样可不乖哦。”

费里西安诺这回真的如言，在王耀用舌尖勾勒他的唇形的时候，乖乖地任凭他动作了。就算是在王耀将舌头探入他的口中搅弄，舔弄他的舌头和齿贝，甚至探入他的口腔更深处，他也只是轻轻地吮吸着他的舌尖，将口中的津液吞咽了下去，不敢有更多的举动。

费里西安诺嗅到身上的人散发出的香气更加明显了。他的津液似乎都带着那种淡淡的清甜。

王耀似乎是对他的反应很满意。

但他又开始不安分地隔着西服衬衫，在费里西安诺地胸口和腰腹部来回抚摸。美人微凉的手指隔着衬衣轻轻地划过他的胸膛和腰腹，引得他的下腹一阵紧缩。似乎是意识到了这一点，王耀坏心眼地在他的收缩的下腹处频频抚弄，让他不由得绷紧了身体。

在王耀结束了这个由他单方面主导的长长的湿吻时， 他离开费里西安诺的嘴唇时，两人唇间的津液拉出一条长长的银线，银线又下垂着断开，津液滴落在他的衬衫上。

他再一次低下头去，贴上他的嘴唇的时候，不安分的手从腰腹部缓缓下移。他能感觉到随着他的手指下滑，身下的意大利青年越发绷紧了身体。直到他的手指隔着白色西裤轻轻地点在他的裆部。

当他隔着西裤不轻不重地揉弄对方鼓鼓囊囊的裆部时，他有些心满意足地感觉到身下的意大利青年更加大口地将口中的津液吞咽下去，喉口不由自主地收缩起来。

他用另一只手扯松了身下人脖子上系着的领结，解开了第一颗上衣衣扣，继而将柔软水红的嘴唇贴在了对方还在轻微收缩着的喉口，轻轻地舔舐吮吸他的喉结处。同时，揉弄着下身的手指加重了些力道。

他有听见对方难抑地从喉腔溢出了一声低低的喘息声。他却是在这个时候坏心眼地收回了抚弄着对方下身的手。

费里西安诺感觉自己似乎是被捉弄了。

他看到王耀枫糖般地金色眼瞳里毫不遮掩的戏弄意味。但是看着对方的美人脸和因为那点恶作剧得逞般的笑意而愈发显得灵动的表情，却是无论如何也没法生起气来。

他难以再忍耐地试探着将手悄悄地摸上了王耀裙摆下的大腿。王耀的肌肤柔嫩而光洁，他难抑地来回抚弄起来。

王耀这一次没有再制止他，而是开始一颗一颗地解开他的衬衫纽扣，在敞开了他的衬衫后，他低头舔舐在对方裸露出的胸膛上。比起胸口柔软而湿漉的触感，王耀张开水红的嘴唇，粉嫩的舌尖一点一点轻舔自己胸口的画面冲击感更加强烈。

费里西安诺沿着大腿慢慢地往上摸了上去，手指微微勾起内裤紧贴着大腿的边缘，便将手掌挤了进去，双手不再隔着任何布料包裹在他的臀瓣上。王耀的臀部饱满而柔软，他一开始还只是地轻轻抚弄，最后越来越难以克制地大力揉捏起来。

王耀身上的香味变得更加浓郁了，并且香气变得甜腻起来。

费里西安诺感觉自己的指尖摸到了臀缝中有什么黏腻的液体正顺着臀缝往下淌。他顺着湿漉漉的臀缝，就摸到了王耀已经开始一张一合地着吐出液体的后穴。他才摸到穴口，小穴就热情地吞入了他的指尖。

王耀敏感地颤栗了一下，重新抬起头来，凑过去舔舐费里西安诺已经变得通红的耳廓。

“帮我把裙子脱了。”王耀在他的耳边低声说道。他水润的嘴唇就贴在他的耳廓上。

费里西安诺从他的底裤下抽出手来——他的指尖上还留有后穴中的粘液，在他的背上摸索着裙子的拉链。他隔着裙子，都能感受到王耀纤细而光洁的背脊。

随着拉链的拉下，柔软的布料随之滑落，裸露出王耀圆润的肩头和白嫩的胸膛。点缀在胸口的两点粉嫩的乳头有着初春花蕾般的柔嫩色泽，让他忍不住凑上去用嘴唇含住吮吸起来。他同时抚摸起光裸的肩颈和后背来。

就在他对着乳尖用舌头舔舐、用牙齿轻轻地啃咬，换得王耀微微颤栗着，敏感地挺立起了乳尖的时候，卧室门被猛地推开了。

来人没有敲门。

并且直接大步走了进来。

黑色的西服勾勒出来人宽肩窄腰长腿的好身材，银色的短发和红宝石一般瑰丽的眼瞳，容貌俊挺。他无数次在各式各样的杂志、海报还有媒体访谈上见过对方。没想到真人真的和那些精修图一样俊美，甚至可以说五官更有立体感一些。

是前几个月新火起来的模特——基尔伯特·贝什米特。

他眼神有些锐利地在两人身上扫视了一圈。

王耀的裙子已经滑落到了腰际，上身完全光裸着，只有下身裙摆还堪堪遮住他的臀部。费里西安诺上身的衬衫扣子也全被解开了，大敞着露出完整的胸膛，被松开的领带歪斜地挂在脖子上。王耀还正跨坐在他的身上。

“这就是你看上的新人？”他一出口的话却是不太客气。

这话完全是对着王耀说的，对费里西安诺几乎视若无睹。

费里西安诺完全没经历过这种场面，头脑还有些发懵，却是看到坐在他身上的王耀无声地微微弯了一下唇角。

“我想，”基尔伯特大步走到了床前，“是不是应该教给你的新欢一课。”他完全无视一旁的费里西安诺，手捏住了王耀的下巴，迫使他将脸转向自己，瑰红如宝石般的眼珠直直地盯着王耀的脸，“告诉他，必须懂得‘分享’。”

王耀却是没有反抗，脸上反倒还是浮起了一点轻佻的笑意，看起来对这个提议饶有兴趣的样子：“好啊。”

基尔伯特的手松开了王耀的下巴，直接探入了王耀的裙摆下。他在王耀的臀缝上摸了一把：“怎么已经湿成这样了。”

他说这话的时候语气相当不善。

费里西安诺注意到他投来的眼神中充满了敌意。

空气中两种不同的alpha的气息撞在了一起。

基尔伯特在王耀的臀瓣上不轻不重地拍了一下：“把屁股翘起来一点。”

“下手不能轻一点吗？”王耀虽然这样说着，但语气却是娇柔的，配合地放低了上身，将腰臀抬了起来。他放低了上身后，赤裸的胸膛几乎就紧贴着费里西安诺大敞着衬衣而光裸的上身，两人的脸也挨得极近了。

王耀干脆凑上去，柔软的嘴唇再一次贴在了他的嘴唇上。

基尔伯特站在床边，拉下了王耀已经被后穴溢出的液体弄得湿漉漉的内裤，甚至还有粘液粘连在臀缝和内裤之间，随着内裤被拉下，拉出了一条长长的银线。基尔伯特将两根手指插入了

王耀的后穴搅弄，引得后穴一边收缩着咬着他的手指，一边吐出了大股大股的粘液。

费里西安诺能感觉到王耀在将舌头探入他的口中搅弄时，气息不稳地微微喘息了起来。来不及吞咽下去的津液顺着他的唇畔下滑。

满缀着星辰般宝石的深色裙摆下，白嫩饱满的臀瓣中间，粉嫩的后穴吐出的粘液沿着臀瓣滑落，滴落在他身下费里西安诺的白色西裤上。深色的吊袜带依旧紧扣在他的大腿上，系着同色的长袜。

基尔伯特只是拿手指草草地扩张了几下，便抽出了沾满了粘液的手指，解开了自己的黑色西裤腰带，将发硬发烫的性器抵着后穴湿漉漉的穴口，慢慢地插了进去。

后穴熟稔地包裹住了插入的性器，软软地拿内壁挤压着。巨大的性器撑开了穴壁上的每一条褶皱。王耀的喉口溢出一声满足的低吟声。自后插入穴中的基尔伯特也爽得难耐地一口咬在王耀的后颈处，又就着他咬住的那一块用舌尖用力地舔舐起来。

他又将性器缓缓地拔出，接着更加用力地插了进去，毫不客气地在湿热的小穴里顶弄抽插起来。

费里西安诺只觉得空气中甜腻的香气几乎要滴出蜜来。

在基尔伯特咬着他的后颈用力地顶弄着的同时，王耀被顶得身体前倾，只能抱着身下费里西安诺的肩来保持身体的固定。

费里西安诺能感觉到王耀白玉般光洁的胸膛同时紧紧地蹭在自己的胸口，他的身体因为后穴的刺激而敏感地颤抖着。耳边也是王耀被顶弄得不复平稳地喘息声，夹杂着几声娇柔的低吟声。他能听到基尔伯特进出王耀身体时响起的肉体的撞击声，以及后穴处淫靡的水声。后穴里大股大股涌出的粘液不住顺着臀缝地下淌，甚至弄湿了他的裤裆。王耀依旧挂在腰际的连衣裙裙摆上也沾满了粘液。

他能清晰地看到王耀贴紧了他的脸。那张美人脸上泛起了红晕，眼角眉梢上都沾染了情欲，流光辗转的金色眼瞳还因为身体上的刺激而笼上了一层薄薄的水雾。水红色的嘴唇因为气息不稳而微张，能看到白贝般的牙齿。

他忍不住再一次贴上去亲吻他的嘴唇。这一次王耀没有反抗力地任凭他用舌头打开牙关，勾弄他的舌头，他还轻轻地吮吸王耀的舌尖。

基尔伯特越发用力地顶入王耀的后穴，他还开始变换着角度顶入，很快就熟门熟路地找到了能令王耀浑身战栗的生殖腔口。他才撞到那个点上，就刺激得王耀几乎从费里西安诺的身上软下来。

他再一次顶入的时候，狠狠地拿性器的顶端碾磨着王耀生殖腔口的软肉。王耀扭动着臀部想要逃离这几近惩罚的铺天快感，却是被基尔伯特毫不留情地掐住了腰，一下一下地碾过他的腔口软肉。

“不……别……唔啊……”

他浑身颤栗着伏趴在费里西安诺的身上发出柔媚的呻吟声。眼角眉梢的红晕微微转深，眼眶里的溢出生理性的泪水，又被费里西安诺用舌尖舔去。他不满与此地又舔弄起他泛红的眼角。

生殖腔口的顶弄实在是过于刺激，王耀的呻吟里很快又带上了哭腔。一声一声的，简直就是挠在费里西安诺的心口。

王耀在腔口被碾磨的快感中到达了高潮。他的后穴猛烈地收缩着夹紧了穴中的性器，大股大股的淫液从穴口涌出，温热的液体浇在基尔伯特性器的顶部，刺激得基尔伯特跟着抵在生殖腔的软肉上射了出来，微凉的液体一股一股喷打在软肉上的快感又延长了王耀的高潮。

基尔伯特抽出了疲软下来的性器，射出的精液混着体液从穴口缓缓淌出。他喘息着，金色的眼瞳半天才慢慢地恢复了原有的清明。

他恢复了一点气力，开始动手解开费里西安诺的裤腰带，早已硬挺的性器终于被释放了出来。他将已经被操弄得红肿的后穴穴口对准了涨大了的性器顶端，慢慢地坐了下去。

他的体内还残留着基尔伯特信息素的味道。普鲁士人的信息素气息凛冽逼人，而意大利人的则显得柔和但更加浓稠。

才刚刚高潮过的后穴因为不同的信息素刺激，加倍敏感地收缩，有些费力地将硬挺着的硕大性器一点一点地吃了进去。温热的穴壁包裹紧了插入其中的性器。费里西安诺几乎立刻就要被这湿热紧致的后穴挤压得射出来。随着他的性器的进入，残留在后穴中的精液和后穴分泌出的粘液被挤了出来，弄得两人腿间都湿漉漉的。

“啊……”王耀的喉口又一次溢出低低的呻吟声。他原本娇柔的嗓音现在微微有些喑哑，反倒显得愈发的勾人了。

他看着王耀上下摆动纤细的腰身，缀满了细碎宝石的深色裙摆也跟着他的动作一晃一晃的，每每裙摆上扬时，他都能看到那微微红肿的后穴费力地吞吐着他的性器。他的手再次摸上了扣着吊袜带的大腿，对腿伤细嫩的肌肤来回摩挲。同时，他再一次含住了王耀胸口的挺立着的乳尖。乳尖的颜色已经由浅粉转深。他一边吮吸舔弄，一边用牙齿轻轻地磨咬。

王耀才从高潮的中恢复了一些气力，很快就无力再摆动自己的腰肢。再又一次将性器吞入后穴后，他跨坐在费里西安诺的腰腹上，轻轻地晃了晃自己的腰：“你动一动。”低柔的语调，仿佛是在撒娇。

费里西安诺不再隐忍，他按着王耀的腰肢，狠狠地自上而下顶弄起他的后穴。王耀有些乏力地环住了他的脖颈，光裸的上身靠着他的胸膛，任凭他用力地抽插着自己的后穴，只是从水红色的嘴唇中溢出一声声娇柔的呻吟声。

费里西安诺也在一番抽插后，终于也有一下顶到了他的生殖腔腔口，王耀被顶弄到的那一下呻吟立刻变了调。费里西安诺接着更用力地顶弄在了那个地方。那处软肉顶弄起来的触感格外的肥厚柔软。

“别……”王耀挣扎着摆动起自己的腰身，“别老是顶那里……”

费里西安诺顾忌着他的感受，迟疑了一下。

“他只是在口是心非。”射过一次之后暂且被满足了的基尔伯特坐在一旁，这样说道，“其实他可喜欢被操那个地方了，会高潮的特别快。”

“……你闭嘴……”

费里西安诺不再迟疑，更加使劲儿地往那处软肉上碾磨。连续被两个alpha碾磨生殖腔口，王耀的后穴就像坏了的水龙头一般被刺激地水流个不停。

费里西安诺没有想到的是，在他再一次用力地顶在肥厚的软肉时，他的性器好像顶了什么更柔软更湿热的地方。他随后意识到自己是顶入了王耀的生殖腔口。

他没有想到他居然这样轻易地就顶入了里面。虽然一部分原因大概是刚刚的基尔伯特就已经顶软了他的腔口。

费里西安诺下意识地遵循着alpha的本能，掐着王耀的腰肢，狠狠地朝生殖腔的更深处顶了进去。

被人顶入生殖腔内、完全打开了身体的刺激让王耀立刻就颤栗着高潮了。

“你可以射在生殖腔里面。”王耀在生殖腔带来的剧烈快感中咬着他的耳朵喘息着说道，声音娇媚而诱人，“就当做第一次的奖赏。”

又能有几个alpha拒绝omega这样的邀请呢？

更何况还是王耀这样漂亮的omega。

意大利人几乎是立刻就在湿软的生殖腔内射了出来，将生殖腔内射得满满当当的，这又刺激得王耀后穴剧烈收缩着，喷涌出大股的粘液。热切绞紧的后穴，使费里西安诺爽得头皮发麻。意大利人被榨得射得一滴都流不出来了，这才恋恋不舍地将自己的性器慢慢吞吞地抽出。

但是他很快就意识到自己并没有能够标记王耀。因为他的身上并没有溢出他的信息素气味。

Alpha如果在omega的生殖腔内内射却无法标记对方，只有一种可能——

这是一个已经被标记过的omega。

怪不得他一开始几乎闻不到他身上omega的气息。

但是王耀身上又没有任何alpha的味道。

——可能性只剩下一个。他是剜去了alpha标记的omega。是以之后的alpha也无法再次标记他。

看着王耀因为高潮而再一次泛起潮红的脸颊，和湿漉漉的眼睫，费里西安诺又迅速将这个认知抛置于脑后了。

之后两人又将王耀按在地上厚厚的毛毯上各做了一次，再之后是正对着后院的窗台上。

王耀最后嗓音已经沙哑了，哭得眼睛红红的，乳尖被啃咬成了深红色，可怜兮兮地立在胸前。身上遍布的吻痕和咬痕分不清是谁留下的。那条裙子沾满了不知道是精液还是淫水，皱巴巴地搭在他的腰际。吊袜带倒是不知道是在哪一次被扯了下来，丝袜也被扯破了。过多的高潮次数使他的浑身发软使不上劲儿，只能任凭他们的摆弄。

费里西安诺在次日醒来的时候，发现偌大的卧室里只剩下了他一个人。

床铺不知道是什么时候被收拾得整整齐齐的。他居然在睡梦中全然无知无觉。

他的白西服也被妥帖地叠好，放在了床头柜上。

昨夜卧室里弥漫着的浓烈的情欲气息已全然消散了。

他仿佛只是普通的在这儿借宿了一宿一般。

他有些发懵地想着，昨夜的一切会不会只是自己的一个臆梦。当想先把自己的衣服换上时，他发现被叠好的白西服上，还留有一张字条。

上面潦草地写着一个地址。


End file.
